The use of indoor exercising equipment is well known in today's health-conscious world. Aerobic exercise devices in particular have been used. One example of such an aerobic exercise device is an apparatus that basically functions as a single step and is typically square or rectangular, having one raised platform or surface, and that allows a person to begin a series of step up and step down motions from the floor. While these devices work quite well, they are somewhat limited in the range of action and exercises permitted. A practitioner also cannot easily use the aerobic device for other dimensions of workouts, such as yoga, strength-training, or meditation. The practitioner is also not able to combine various workout techniques.
It is well known that a yoga practitioner must assume different postures for performing different yoga exercises. Since yoga exercises can be complicated to perform, a person who is going to start a yoga program may encounter many difficulties. Such a person may have no time for lengthy study, may not be sufficiently persistent, or may not have a trainer for providing competent help. The practitioner may also not have adequate flexibility to properly perform various poses or positions. Flexibility decreases as a person ages which produces decreased mobility and function ability and can increase likelihood of injury.
Meditation is an increasingly popular technique for stress reduction and/or spiritual growth. Meditation is practiced in many positions, including sitting, and reclining. Most meditation devices cannot be used for performing both the sitting and reclining positions or be used for combining various other workouts.
The fusion of aerobics, strength-training, yoga and meditation is an ideal venue for basic health, weight loss, and weight maintenance. It is now common knowledge that this society suffers from epidemic obesity levels. Aerobics and strength-training have long been known to aid fat loss and improve body composition. Yoga and meditation have more recently been understood to assist in weight loss, maintenance and improved body composition as well.
It would be desirable to provide a device for multidimensional workouts, such as yoga, strength-training, aerobics and meditation, which is inexpensive, easy to use, and permits: (1) different yoga and meditation postures and poses; (2) aerobic training in a simple and easy manner; and (3) strength-training.
It would further be desirable to provide a device for multidimensional workouts with one piece of equipment.
It would further be desirable to provide a device that meets the needs for an all around yoga prop and method of use which can be used to get inflexible practitioners into yoga poses and more flexible practitioners into deeper yoga poses which have the anatomically correct position required to accurately perform the pose for optimal gain and minimal injury.